This invention relates to the control of emesis and/or diarrhea in veterinary medicine.
There is a high incidence of emesis and diarrhea in veterinary medicine, including, and in particular, in practices specializing in small animals. However, there is a lack of suitable agents which are easy to use for these indications.
Sucralfate (CARAFATE.RTM. (tablets-USA) or ULCOGANT.RTM. (granules-FRG) .beta.-D-Fructo furanosyl-.gamma.-D-glucopyranoside octakis (hydrogen sulfate), aluminum complex is a basic aluminum sucrose sulfate. It is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 1,568,346 whose disclosure is incorporated by reference herein and is used in human medicine to speed up the healing of ulcers and to alleviate the symptoms of peptic ulcers. An effect of sucralfate on emesis and/or diarrhea has not hitherto been disclosed. For current usage of sucralfate, see, e.g., Physicians' Desk Reference, 38th Ed. (1984) 1164-1165, whose disclosure is incorporated by reference herein.